What's it take to be a leader?
by InnocentlyCorrupt
Summary: Davis wonders how to become a good leader and asks the one person who's sure to know the answer.


**What's it take to be a leader?**

This is my very first story!---On this site. Anyhow, a random thought occurred to me, how is it that Davis learned to be a leader? If I was suddenly given responsiblity like that, I'd freak! I hope you enjoy the story.

Davis was looking at the ceiling of his room with a blank stare. Originally he came into his room thinking he needed some quiet time to think. To think about the responsiblity of being a leader, especially since he didn't know the first thing about being a leader...Well, except maybe ordering people around, but he was pretty sure that wasn't all there was to it. He rolled onto his side, pouting "This whole 'waiting for a sign' thing sucks! Who came up with that?" He then had a flashback.

_It was after school and he was heading out when he passed the computer room, he could see Izzy packing up his stuff, opening the door Davis called out to his elder friend._

_"Hey Izzy!" The sudden shout startled the red head who screamed, throwing his arms in the air and promptly dropping his things._

_"Oooooh!" Izzy groaned as he bent down to pick up his things "What is it Davis?" he asked slightly annoyed with the spiky haired boy. Izzy never did like surprises...well, least the screaming kind. He looked up to see Davis rub the back of his neck nervously._

_"I just wanted to ask you something...is all. Hehehe." Blinking at his actions, Izzy shrugged._

_"Sure, go ahead."_

_"Uh..." to be honest, he didn't know how to phrase his question. But he sure it needed to be done! Er, phrased...well to Izzy...since Izzy has all the answers. Like some sort of computer. He thought to himself."Okay, let's say there is something on your mind and well, you don't know the answer. But you can't really go to anyone about it because you don't know if they could answer it either...and well, it's kind of annoying the heck out of you because you don't know what to do! Or something." he finished lamely, not knowing what he was saying. _

_Izzy looked deep in thought before a look of realization passed his face "Ah, I hate it when that happens!"_

_Davis blinked "Really?!" He was surprised. He didn't even know what he was talking about and yet Izzy did "You really are smart! So what do you do?"_

_Izzy blinked before saying "I just sit around and wait for a sign, the answer will come to you eventually." _

Flash back end

So Davis waited, waited and waited. Frankly, he was sick of waiting. It really started to anger him, infact, if he patience was personified...well, it wouldn't be pretty. He watched Demiveemon as he played around with his soccer ball, that's when a thought occurred to him. _I can't believe I didn't see it before! I'll just ask Tai!_ He then jumped off his bed and stumbled forward, he regained his balance before falling backwards and biting his own tounge. A series of screams erupted from Davis's mouth.

"SCRUPBLDFBNGGKNJSNSJHA!!!!!!!" Demiveemon jumped, flailing his arms before running to his human partner's aid.

"Davish! Davish! Scru- whatever you said isn't a real word! What's wrong??" the poor digimon asked as he poked Davis's face. Being too exasperated to explain, Davis sighed.

"Ah, forgwet ith!" The little digimon shrugged.

"If ya say so Davish!"

After recovering from his fall, and promising himself that he'd actually clean his room. He headed to off to the living room to get the phone, seeing that it was missing. He slowly turned annoyed "Juuuuuuun." He muttered with venom. Without a second thought he went storming down the hall to his sister's room where he promptly kicked the door open. "GIVE ME THE PHONE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, SISTER!"

Jun bolted upright, surprised at the sudden outburst. After registering what he said, Jun narrowed her eyes. "What did you say, **brother**?" she spat out the last word like it was poison. Davis gulped. _What part was too much, the threatening her life part, the sister part or was it the fact that I got between her and phone time?_ He shook his head _I have the digi egg of courage, I have to man up!_

---Five minutes later---

"OH GOD, I'M SORRY!" Davis screamed as begged continously. "Really...SORRY! I never meant to..to bother the..." he shuddered as he said this "greatest...sister...in t... the universe...queen Jun." He the cringed. "Oh god, that was too much." Jun stomped her foot.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He brushed himself off "Can I have the phone now?" She surveryed him, tapping her finger against her drawer before shrugging.

"Okay, but you have 2 mins. Here!" she then threw it at him, catching it, he jumped up.

"Thanks! Maybe you're no bad for a boy crazy weirdo!" Jun whipped her head in his direction.

"Arugh! I change my mind- GET BACK HERE!" But he had already ran to the safety of his room. Dialing Tai's number, he waited patiently.

"Hello?" he heard a voice ask. A grin formed on Davis's face.

"Tai! Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. What'cha need?"He ran a hand through his bushy hair, currently he was worried about being yelled at by his mom once she finds her favorite vase broken. Okay maybe playing soccer in the house wasn't smart but he never thought he'd make such an amateur move like breaking a **vase**. Tai sighed _How cliché!_

"I need to talk to you about something important. Where can we talk? Or do I just come over?" Tai blinked, contemplating whether he should let Davis come over or not...until he heard his mother's voice.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAI! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAVORITE VASE?!" Tai's eyes widened.

"Uh, uh...NOTHING MOM! KARI WAS ACTING SUSPICIOUS AROUND IT THOUGH!" Unfourtunately this caused his sister to turn on him.

"Tai!" she shouted shocked "I can't believe you're trying to use me to cover for yourself!"

"Dammit."He muttered "Uh, Davis, meet you at the school soccer field!"

"Uh, who's school? Mine or yours?" To be honest, Davis wanted to keep Tai on the line longer to hear what went on.

"Uh...YOURS! Okay, I gotta go, now! Meet you there! Bye!" Davis blinked as he heard a sort of animalistic shriek as Tai hung up. Shrugging he got dressed in his usual attire and went out to his school's soccer field. Not before being yelled at by Jun first though. _Older sisters suck.._.

Once he got there, he saw Tai looking around the area in a suspicious manner. As though waiting to be ambushed. Once he spotted Davis, he grinned, waving him over.

"Hey Davis! Glad to see you made it!"

Davis grinned "Course I did, I was the one who asked you to come out." Tai nodded his head.

"That's true. What was it you needed to talk about?" Davis looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath, he decided to ask.

"What's it like...to be a leader?" Tai was taken aback.

"Huh, to be a leader...? Shouldn't you know? You are one after all." he then gave him a slight pat on the head. Davis didn't look convinced though.

"Well, I know I am one but I don't know how to **be** one. How'd you do it, Tai? How were you able to be a good leader? How are you a good leader?" Tai took a seat on the bench before signaling for Davis to sit next to him. After he did so, silence envoked them.

Davis waited, or at least tried. Before he could break the silence, Tai did. "I don't know."

Davis had a look of pure shock on his face. "You don't know? Don't know what?!" He asked not understanding what his idol meant. Tai began to laugh.

"I don't know how to be a leader!" Seeing the look on Davis's face caused him to laugh harder.

"Well, why not?! I mean, you were able to lead everyone for years!" Davis shook his head" No, I'm sure you know how to be a good leader." Tai shook his head.

"No, Davis. I don't." He leaned back, looking up at the clouds "To be honest, I don't think anyone really knows how to answer that. Just be yourself and make decisions you feel are right." He turned to look at the younger holder of courage "Don't get me wrong. You're going to make a lot of mistakes as leader, and I mean **a lot**." Davis winced.

"Gee, thanks a lot..." he muttered sarcastically. Tai shook his head.

"It's true and your welcome. Look Davis, you'll make a great leader. C'mon, you've got the digi egg of **courage**! Doesn't that mean anything? Not to mention you also have the digi egg of friendship. With a combo like that how can you not make a good leader?" Davis thought about it. _He's right, with courage and friendship...how can't I be a good leader??_

"I'm surprised you even worried about something like this. I guess you're not as immature as you look, huh?" Tai grinned "I'm proud of you." Davis beamed from hearing words like that from his idol.

"Seriously?? Awesome!" Davis jumped up. "Okay, from now on I'll be a great leader to the new digidestine!" He pumped a fist in the air as Tai laughed.

"Great, if do anything to hurt Kari because you're a bad leader, I'll sock your eye." Tai said in a semi joking manner. Davis laughed thinking it was a joke though.

"Don't worry, I wont." A thought occurred to Davis "Oh yeah, what was that on the phone, about your mom and Kari?" Tai began to look nervous.

"Haha, oh that? Well, you see-" he heard a voice scream.

"MOM! I FOUND HIM!" Tai's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"How'd they find me?!" Kari came storming towards them.

"I was there in the living room when you were on the phone, Tai."

"Uh...BYE DAVIS!" He then took off running in the opposite direction with his mom and Kari in hot pursuit.

"Bye Tai- Thanks for everything!" Davis then turned to walk home.

That night he called Izzy.

"Hello?" Izzy asked as he continued to type away on his laptop.

"Hey Izzy! It's me Davis."

"Oh, hey Davis. How're you?" He was curious as to why Davis would call him at 9:00pm at night. He was even more suprised to find that Jun let him have the phone.

"I just wanted to say thanks, your advice really helped!" Izzy faltered, _advice? What advice? I didn't give him any advice._

"Uh...your welcome. What advice?"

Davis chuckled "You know that wait around for a sign thing or whatever. It helped a lot!"

Izzy blinked "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have to go now, bye!" He then hung up. Izzy stared at the phone blankly.

"Wow...I can't believe that worked." Blinking, he continued "Maybe I should become a counselor?"

**The End!**

How was it? Was it good? Bad? It'd be nice to get feedback, since this is my first one! =3 It was fun to write though, hehe.


End file.
